


Good Side/Middle of The Night

by edstrashmouth



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edstrashmouth/pseuds/edstrashmouth
Summary: Tumblr saw this first. It’s a Rock Star Au. Sorta. Inspired by Good Side by Troye Sivan and Middle of The Night by The Vamps.





	1. Good Side

The first time Eddie heard it he didn’t know if he wanted to scream or cry. If he was pissed or heartbroken. You see, Richie Tozier and his band, Trashmouth, has just released a new single. 

I got the good side of things  
Left you with both of the rings  
My fingers danced and swayed in the breeze  
The change in the wind took you down to your knees

Richie Tozier was the love of his life. The high school to his sweetheart. But not to the punk boy himself. It had been years since Eddie had seen him on anything but a television set. That didn’t mean he didn’t keep up with the lad. He somehow always found himself listening anytime Trashmouth was mentioned. He kept up with their music and somewhat with their career. He couldn’t help himself. Richie was the one he never forgot, even if Richie had forgotten him. Or so he thought. Then they released “Good Side”. A ballad, mostly centered around Richie’s vocals and his acoustic. He heard it on a late night talk show, they were playing it live for the first release. He had expected it to be another rocky song about banging anything with a pulse, but it was much more deep than that. It was about him. 

I got the good side of you  
Sent it out into the blue  
The people danced to the sound of your heart  
The world sang along to it falling apart

It was an intimate set. A single light was on Richie while he sat by the mic, guitar in hand. The second Richie started singing it was like Eddie could hear the hurt in his voice. The pain. The heart break. He tried to convince himself it was fake, the emotion behind the boys words. He really tried, because if he thought it was fake that made it easier to still pretend he was the only one hurting. But the longer Richie sang the more emotional it felt. 

I got the good side of life  
Traveled the universe twice  
So many thoughts I wanted to share  
But I didn't call 'cause it wouldn't be fair

Soon the song ended and the rest of Trashmouth was illuminated on stage. They played a few more songs for the sake of the show then it cut to commercial. Eddie knew the interview would come next and they would talk about the new song. He couldn’t tear himself away. Richie was still as beautiful as ever. He sat in the chair next to the host, black leather jacket and band tee. You’d think Eddie would be over the ‘bad guy’ look but oh boy he wasn’t. They talked about the new tour and teased a new album before getting to the ‘juicy stuff’ as the host called it. 

Then I got the good side of new  
Found arms to fall right into  
I know how it looked, it wasn't the plan  
And some day I hope that you'll understand

Finally the host asked the question. ‘What inspired such an emotional track?’ He could see the discomfort radiating off of Richie. ‘Without going too much into detail, for his sake, my first and only true love.’ Eddie tuned out after that. He couldn’t believe his ears. The boy he hadn’t gotten over, possibly hadn’t gotten over him either. Or it was just wishful thinking. There was no doubt in Eddie’s mind that the song was about him, but that didn’t change the fact that Richie left him and moved on. 

I sympathize, and I recognize  
And baby, I apologize  
That I got the good side  
The good side of things

Eddie thought about calling him or texting him but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Sure, Trashmouth had songs Eddie swore were about him but those were in the early stages of their career, years ago. And Eddie felt like this was undeniably about him; something just sat weird with him. He felt it. He felt his own heart break over and over. With every word it came crashing back. The late night meetups, the cuddling, the kissing, and the promises. All the broken promises. He wouldn’t text Richie. He couldn’t. 

I'm sure we'll meet in the spring  
And catch up on everything  
I'll say I'm proud of all that you've done  
You taught me the ropes, and you taught me to love

So he called Stan. 

But I sympathize, and I recognize  
And baby, I apologize  
That I got the good side  
The good side of things

It had been a few months since he’d gotten ahold of Stan. Even though he was now managing Richie’s band, he still treated Eddie like a friend. Which he greatly appreciated. That night Eddie called, they had decided they would surprise Richie on the first show of the new tour. Stan swore this was a perfect plan, they could finally get closure. But Bill was worried. ‘I don’t think this is a good idea.’ Eddie was putting the finishing touches on his outfit, a simple blue button up and some black jeans. He left the top 2 buttons undone and the jeans he picked made his ass look fan-fucking-tastic. Even if Richie had moved on, he was sure this would bring back some memories. ‘You worry too much Billy, I won’t let him hurt me. I just need answers. He broke my heart then wrote a song about me. He doesn’t get to do that and not give me any answers.’ Bill dropped it after that, knowing nothing he said would change Eddie’s mind.


	2. Middle of the Night

The night started as well as Eddie could’ve hoped. It was a relatively small concert, probably only 300 people. So Eddie got a spot right at the front. He’d never allowed himself to go to a Trashmouth concert so he was a little excited honestly. Even if he was upset with Richie, he still thought the band was extremely talented. They came on stage and it was like a magnet pulled Richie’s attention straight to him. They locked eyes and an expression only describable as pure and utter shock fell on Richie’s face. Richie shook his head as if to regain focus and walked to the mic. ‘How’s everyone doing tonight?!’ He was smiling and waving with his guitar hanging by the strap. Eddie wasn’t completely sure but he could’ve sworn the smile never met Richie’s eye. He would know a true Richie Tozier smile. The crowd went nuts regardless and Eddie was just glad he’d remembered his ear plugs. ‘I’m so happy to hear that, we are Trashmouth and we’re gonna rock your world!’ Que more screams from the crowd. ‘I hope you don’t mind if we start it off with a brand new song.’ Richie’s smile still not meeting his eyes, he started strumming as the band came in. 

I keep coming back to that moment  
Where it all fell apart  
So I try and drink my emotions  
Till I can't feel my heart

Another sad song. Eddie could tell the crowd wasn’t too into it. A song about another lost love. They probably expected a more upbeat opener but they cheered anyways. Eddie couldn’t take his eyes off Richie. His lips slightly touching the mic and his vocals came out a little breathless. He kept his eyes forward, and Eddie could only assume he was cause. His eyes slid closed as the beat picked up slightly and his voice seemed to grow in confidence. 

And I don't understand  
How you slipped through my hands  
And I do all I can  
To get you out of my head

That was all the crowd needed to go crazy once more. Eddie couldn’t help but cringe at the sudden mass scream. Even ear plugs couldn’t save him from that outburst. The lights faded to a deep blue and purple as they danced across the stage. All Eddie could think was how perfect Richie looked up there. He truly did belong on stage. Seeing Richie again was like a slap of nostalgia, right in the face. A distant memory of late nights on his roof with Richie and his guitar. ‘I’m going somewhere someday Eds. That I promise you. Someday it’ll be me and this guitar,’ slapping the soft beige acoustic in his lap. It was unmistakably Richie’s. A faded weed sticker barely sticking out behind a newer alien, because Maggie hated the stoner vibe, and Richie’s own cat scratch in the corner spelling out Losers for his ‘real family’. 

So when I call you in the middle of the night  
And I'm choking on the words 'cause I miss you  
Baby, don't tell me I'm out of time  
I got so much of my loving to give you

Seeing Richie was understandably a little overwhelming. Eddie didn’t know what he was thinking, coming here, pretending it would be easy to feel all these emotions again. Before long the opener was over and Richie was talking into the mic again. ‘That was Middle of The Night. I wrote it for the new album coming out next month. Thank you for coming. Truly, this is my favorite thing to do. And I get to do it with all of you.’ Another scream from the crowd. Eddie couldn’t help but smile at the sincerity in Richie’s voice. He knew he belonged up there. The concert continued for a few more songs. The older, more upbeat ones that the crowd went crazy for. Eddie even found himself singing along to a few. Even if seeing Richie was hard, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying himself. Trashmouth was amazing. Especially live. 

In the middle of the night  
In the middle of the night  
I need you  
In the middle of the night

Eddie wasn’t sure but he swore Richie glanced his way quite often. A few times a song maybe. But maybe that was wishful thinking. The house lights came up as Richie asked for a little light to see all the beautiful faces. He glanced over the crowd, definitely looking at Eddie this time before speaking. ‘Stunning absolutely stunning.’ Richie almost whispered into the mic. Staring directly at Eddie like it was a secret just for them. The edge of his lips gliding softly against the mic. A few faces around him glanced Eddie’s direction to see who Richie was staring at, but most the crowd just erupted into cheers. 

I've got no good explanation  
For what I put you through  
Managing my expectations  
Is what I never do

All the lights faded as Richie was illuminated by a single spot light. The stage help brought out a stool and a familiar guitar. It was definitely Richie’s extremely old acoustic. The weed and alien stickers still present, but joined by a Trashmouth sticker and even more chicken scratch. He couldn’t quite make out the words but he knew the writing. ‘This next song is very dear to me. I wrote it at a great place in my career and a not so great place in my life. This is Good Side.’ Eddie knew it well at this point. It had quickly became his favorite Trashmouth track. It was tragic, and maybe Eddie related to it, or maybe he just understood this one better than the rest. Richie’s voice seemed to fill the entire space. People bringing out their lighters to sway along to the beat. But Richie’s gaze never once left Eddie’s. He felt like the only one in the entire venue, it was almost intimate. The longer the song went on the harder it was for Eddie to keep looking. Richie’s face was screaming emotion; once again Eddie felt the pain flow through his body. He suddenly felt trapped. 

Yeah, and I don't understand  
How you slipped through my hands  
And I'm trying all I can  
To forget you again

The room seemed to close in on him. The longer Richie stared the tighter his throat felt. He shouldn’t have came. This was a mistake. His breathing came out in short pants. Was he hyperventilating? The air just wasn’t filling his lungs. He hasn’t had this problem since he was 14. Eddie subconsciously checked his pockets for his inhaler. Panic seeped into his veins as he realized he didn’t have one. Wait. He hasn’t had one since middle school. He needed to get out of here. Right now. As Richie began the chorus he was radiating sadness, and his eyes slipped closed. Eddie took that as his cue to get the fuck out. He immediately turned and started pushing his way through the crowd. As he reached the middle of the crowd there was a sudden silence. ‘Eddie! Wait!’

So when I call you in the middle of the night  
And I'm choking on the words 'cause I miss you  
Baby, don't tell me I'm out of time  
I got so much of my loving to give you

He didn’t wait. 

In the middle of the night  
In the middle of the night  
I need you

His feet carried him out of the venue and into the storm. It didn’t take long for the tears to fall. There he was. Richie Tozier was right in front of him for the first time in 7 years. He was 18 when Richie left Derry. When Richie left him. This memory always hurt the most. The sky was dark with clouds as it poured down on the two teenagers sat on the roof. Neither boy was sure where their tears ended and the rain began. ‘What do you mean you’re leaving?’ Eddie hiccuped. ‘Eds, please. We got the opportunity of a lifetime. I have to take this. I thought you’d be happy for me.’ They might’ve been arguing but both seemed to need the comfort of the other. Tangled in limbs, the world seemed to stop. ‘Of course I’m happy for you Chee. But why do you have to leave tomorrow? Why couldn’t you tell me sooner? How could you spring this on me so suddenly and think I would be okay? You’re. You’re leaving Rich. And I can’t go with you. I was supposed to go with you.’ Their was a heavy sigh as Richie began untangling himself and standing up. ‘I should’ve had the guts to tell you sooner. But I didn’t. Maybe it’s for the best. You not coming with me, I mean. If this deal doesn’t turn out the way we hope, I’ll be just another wannabe. No one wants a wannabe.’ Richie was already climbing back inside Eddie’s room before Eddie could even comprehend what was happening. ‘I don’t care what you become. Rags or riches, I want you Richie. Our lives together are just beginning.’ But it was too late. Richie was already sliding past the doorway. ‘You don’t want me Eds. You shouldn’t want me.’ Eddie tripped over himself as he climbed back through his window. Running to his bedroom door. ‘Richie! Wait!’ He didn’t wait. Eddie couldn’t help but see the similarities between tonight and that night. The rain. The tears. The pain. He continued walking the streets of New York City; past the bus stop, past the subway, even past his apartment. He needed this walk. Pain was easier when you had something else to occupy your time. It was half past two in the morning before he decided he should go home. He’d already walked to multiple parks and down multiple streets in the 2 hours he’d been out. Part of Eddie wished he was back in a small town, just so he’d be alone this late at night. The hustle and bustle of a city is something Eddie would never be used to. Too many people. 

So when I call you in the middle of the night  
And I'm choking on the words 'cause I miss you  
Baby, don't tell me I'm out of time  
I got so much of my loving to give you

*Ring* Who could possibly be calling right now? Eddie checked his phone to see an unfamiliar number illuminating his screen. Without even thinking, his thumb slid to answer. ‘Hello?’ He tried his best to sound like he hadn’t been crying for hours. ‘Eds. Please don’t hang up.’ Maybe answering was a mistake too. ‘R-Richie?’ His voice cracked. He was hyperventilating again. ‘Hi. I’m sorry to call you so late. I saw you at the show...wait, you knew that. Of course you knew that. Shit. I’m sorry. Again. You probably don’t want to hear from me. Or maybe you do? Is that why you came?’ Richie was rambling. He always rambled when he was stoned. Another memory of a small basement and a joint flashed through Eddie’s head. He’d never heard of shotgunning before that day, but Richie was a good teacher. He couldn’t help the smile amongst his tears. ‘Maybe.’ That was all that came out. So much to say but he didn’t trust his voice. ‘I miss you. I miss you so fucking much. I was too stubborn back then. I didn’t think I deserved you. What if I never made it? I could never give you the life you deserved. Eddie you deserve the world. I’d give you the stars if I could. I-I lov...I mean. I lost you that day, and I’ve never forgiven myself for it.’ Eddie was practically home by now, maybe 2 minutes away, but as he rounded onto his street he could see a figure standing at his complex door. 

In the middle of the night  
In the middle of the night  
I need you

‘Where are you right now Chee?’ ‘I came to talk. If you’d let me.’ Without realizing Eddie had picked up speed and was speed walking to his doorstep. ‘Yes. We can talk. I’m coming.’ And with that he hung up. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he took off. Richie stood there, hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans, and a cigarette between his fingers. ‘Those will kill you, you know?’ Richie’s head whipped up at the sound. He snuffed out the cig as Eddie approached. ‘Nasty habit... You look good Eds....sorry. I-I shouldn’t have said that.’ The rain continued to fall, and Eddie was sure he’d be sick tomorrow. ‘Come inside. I’ll get you some clothes. We’ll get sick if we stay out here.’ As he moved past Richie, a hand gripped his wrist and gently spun him around. ‘Wait. I need you to understand. I always...I never meant to...I thought you deserved more than I could give, and I didn’t even give you a chance to change my mind. I’ve spent 7 years of my life missing you, and I don’t want to spend another 7 seconds without you. I shouldn’t be springing this on you now, but my only regret is walking away from you. From our lives together.’ ‘Chee...’ He was already closing the distance between them. His wrist slipped out of Richie’s hold as he took a step forward. Eddie caressed his face softly, getting up on his tip toes as he brought their noses together. ‘You really love rambling, trashmouth.’ Richie’s lips curled into a small smile. ‘Can’t help myself. I panic.’ It was Eddie’s turn to smile, after 7 years he still couldn’t help but feel fond of the taller boy in front of him. Before Richie could say another word, he was leaning in. Their lips touched in a soft kiss. Eddie remembered these lips, often dreamt of these lips. He pulled away quickly, but still with a smile. ‘Still can’t afford chapstick with that rock star salary?’ Richie let out a real genuine laugh, something Eddie was sure he’d never get tired of. Without another word, Richie followed Eddie inside. Hand in hand, maybe this was the real beginning.


End file.
